Future
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: Semua pasti berharap selalu memiliki masa depan yang bahagia, aku juga. tapi kadang takdir tak berkehendak seperti mau kita./SakuHina pair/male Sakura/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Future*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Warning : SakuHina pair, MaleSakura*

.

Kuingin kau tahu…

Bahwa salah satu mimpiku adalah,

Dapat selamanya bersamamu…

.

Ketika angin berhembus dengan lembut menerpa dedaunan dan membelai rerumputan coklat di musim gugur. Hawa sejuk yang ia ciptakan membuat beberapa dedaunan merah menari-nari dan lepas jatuh dari atas ranting pohon tua yang berjajar rapi di sekeliling jalanan panjang itu. Jalan yang memanjang ke barat menuju arah matahari biasa memadamkan diri, seperti jalanan yang memiliki silkus hidup tersendiri. Tak pernah luput dari terpaan sinar mentari dan selalu membawa sensasi tersendiri bagi siapa saja yang melewati.

Di pinggir trotoar yang tersapu oleh angin dan tertutup dedaunan kering tampak sesosok bidadari dengan surai malam kelam dan iris mutiara bersih merenung dan menerawang kosong di antara helai-helai daun yang kian terbang. Bibir mungilnya terbuka sedikit namun tanpa suara. Ia terus menatap lama kepada langit bersemburat hitam dan keoranyean yang tak terdefinisi oleh waktu yang tengah berputar.

Tap-tap-tap!

Suara langkah penuh gema tak membuatnya bergeming tuk sekedar menoleh, malahan ia tetap fokus pada gerakan lembut dedaunan yang melambai bersama sang angin.

"Hinata?" sebuah suara yang menyapa gendang telinganya membuat pemilik wajah sendu itu menoleh dan menatap nanar.

"Saku… ra?" dalam sekejab gadis bernama Hinata itu menghambur kepada sosok berambut merah muda yang ada di sampingnya tadi.

Pemilik rambut yang kontras sekali dengan musim gugur itu menatap Hinata penuh tanya, namun ia dengan lembut tetap mendaratkan tepukan dan usapan lembut di rambut Hinata. "Adakah yang menganggu pikiranmu?" bisiknya.

Hinata tetap tak menyahut, namun suara isakan yang teredam di pelukannya membuat Sakura tahu bahwa gadis dalam pelukannya ini tengah menangis. Sakura tetap memberikan tepukan penenang untuk gadis yang telah menemaninya selama 3 tahun ini. Bagi dirinya, Hinata adalah separuh dari hidupnya. Tanpa Hinata, ia mati, ia hampa.

"Maukah kau bercerita padaku?" bujuk Sakura. Hinata tetap tanpa suara, malahan Sakura mampu merasakan gelengan pelan dari pemilik rambut sekelam dasar laut itu. "Aku berjanji… akan membantumu."

Hinata dengan perlahan dan penuh ragu mengangkat wajahnya. Mutiaranya yang bersimbah airmata itu menatap langsung iris klorofil Sakura. Sekali lagi isakan lolos dari bibir mungil itu, Hinata kembali menengelamkan wajahnya di pelukan Sakura. "Hiks… aku… aku…"

Perlahan tangan Sakura menyusup dalam helai-helai rambut Hinata, mengelus tengkuk gadis itu pelan dan semakin menenggelamkannya di pelukannya yang penuh kehangatan. Sekedar melindungi malaikat rapuh itu dari terpaan nakal sang angin yang membuat mengigil.

"Aku bingung… harus bagaimana…" Hinata kembali terisak. Tanpa sadar tangan mungil seputih salju miliknya meremas kuat jaket yang dikenakan Sakura. "Apa yang harus kulakukan…?" ditatapnya sepasang iris klorofil itu penuh harap.

Sakura mengangkat dangu Hinata, agar gadis dengan manik mutiara itu mampu menangkap segala ketidak tahuan akan maksud dari kata-kata Hinata. Hinata meneguk ludahnya, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura, mendekat untuk sekedar berbisik.

"Hiks… Sakura… aku…" Hinata mencengkram kuat pundak Sakura seakan ia benar-benar tidak mampu tuk mengungkapkan semuanya.

"aku… hamil"

Dan sang pemilik klorofil itu tak dapat berucap sepatah katapun.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, dan suara-suara burung hantu terdengar di mana-mana. Sepasang anak manusia itu tetap termenung di sebuah bangku taman usang. Mereka duduk saling bersisihan, namun tak melekat kuat. Malahan ada jarak sekitar beberapa jengkal. Salah satu dari sosok itu menerawang kepada langit dan mengungkapkan beribu tanya kepada sang langit di dalam hati. Sementara sosok yang lain terpojok gelisah dengan jari-jari mungil bertaut penuh cemas.

"Kau yakin Hinata?" tanya sosok dengan surai merah muda itu. Ia meremas frustasi surai merah muda pendeknya itu.

Hinata mengangguk namun tetap menunduk. "Y-ya… tak a-ada pilihan lain. A-aku harus mengugurkan bayi ini," ucap Hinata sambil terus menunduk dan memainkan ujung sepatunya.

Sakura beringsut, ia mendekati pemilik iris mutiara itu. "Kau yakin?"

Hinata kembali mengangguk. Ia mengenggam tangan Sakura dan mengadah langsung agar pemilik iris klorofil itu mampu menangkap keseriusan yang ia paksa untuk ada di matanya. "Demi masa depan kita Sakura!" ucap Hinata. Ia kembali menatap sang langit, "masih banyak impian yang harus kita gapai."

Sakura meremas tangan Hinata, di tatapnya sepasang manik mutiara itu dengan penuh keyakinan. Perlahan tangannya menyikap surai Hinata yang menutupi wajah ayu itu, dengan lembut Sakura menyisipkan anak rambut di belakang telinga gadis itu sampai-sampai tak ayal membuat Hinata sekedar bersemu barang sejenak.

"Bersamamu selamanya, adalah mimpiku juga," katanya.

Sepercik kristal bening meluncur bebas dari iris mutiara milik Hinata. Sakura tersenyum lembut, ia kembali menangkup wajah mungil gadis itu dan menghapus tetesan air mata di sudut mata Hinata.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, karena bayi ini juga milikku." Dikecupnya lembut kening Hinata.

.

Jangan pernah menyesal tentang ini sayang,

Ini adalah jalan yang kita pilih

Terimalah dan jalani

Karena kutahu kau kan tersenyum pada akhir nanti

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Future*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Warning : MaleSakura, Don't like, don't read*

.

.

Tanpamu aku hampa…

Tanpamu aku tidak berharga…

Tanpamu juga aku akan mati…

.

.

Mungkin di musim gugur kali ini dedaunan tak akan lagi tumbuh untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Musim dingin kali ini menurut berita yang tertayang melalui Tv akan berlangsung lebih lama kali ini. Dalam hal itu, salahkanlah siklus musim yang telah berubah akibat dari global warming. Sebaiknya kita sudahi sesi pembahasan tentang musim yang tak menentu dan tetek bengeknya. Ketika kita menatap di seluruh penjuru café yang tampak penuh itu dapat kita temukan dua sosok anak manusia yang tengah bercengkrama.

Sesosok pemuda dengan surai musim semi kembali menyuapkan sejumput salad buah yang menjadi permintaan sang kekasih di waktu ngidam pertamanya. Hal itu tentu saja bagi Sakura adalah hal yang lumrah. Beberapa hari ini ia terus menaruh perhatian kepada Hinata setelah meyakinkan wanita itu agar tak mengugurkan calon bayi mereka. Sejenak Sakura bisa bernafas lega karena kabut yang melingkupi manik Hinata telah menghilang. Wanita itu tampak sangat bahagia dan tak malu-malu untuk sekedar merajuk-rajuk ketika menginginkan sesuatu.

"Siapkah kau Hinata? Untuk memberitahu paman Hiashi?" tanya Sakura dengan raut cemas. Mendadak senyum di bibir wanita itu sirna, tergantikan oleh kabut kesedihan yang kembali hadir dalam maniknya.

"A-aku belum siap Saku…" Hinata meremas ujung dressnya. "A-aku ta-takut ayah akan kecewa be-begitu tahu a-aku hamil…" Hinata menunduk sedih dan tentu saja sebagai kekasih yang baik Sakura akan senantiasa menghiburnya dengan belaian hangat penuh sayang.

Sakura mengenggam tangan mungil Hinata, membawanya dalam rengkuhan hangat tuk sekedar mencuri kecupan pasrah di kening wanita itu. Hubungan mereka yang tak pernah terekpos publik itu tentu saja menyimpan banyak misteri. Seandainya malam itu mereka tak melakukannya mungkin sekarang canda tawa masih hadir dalam hidup mereka. Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur, segala yang telah mereka rencanakan harus pupus ditengah jalan.

"Hinata… sebaiknya kita segera mengatakannya pada Paman. Agar aku dapat segera menikahimu," bujuk Sakura. Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Ku-kurasa sebaiknya begitu Saku,"

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Sakura memapah Hinata, wanita bersurai indigo itu kembali merona dengan senyuman bahagia.

"Sakura…?" Hinata menyentuh ujung jaket pemuda berkulit putih itu. Sepersekian detik Sakura memutar wajah menampakkan raut tanya dan menunggu dengan sabar.

"Hm, ada apa?"

Wanita itu memilin ujung jaket Sakura dengan gugup. "A-aku bahagia… bisa bersamamu… Sa-Sakura-kun…"

Sakura terpana, ia mengelus rambut Hinata pelan dan berujar 'terima kasih' dalam bisikan. Sudah lama sejak saat itu Hinata tak pernah memanggilnya dengan sufiks –kun. Sakura tahu, hanya orang-orang teristimewa bagi Hinatalah yang akan mendapat panggilan dengan akhiran –kun dari Hinata.

"Sama-sama Hinata…-chan!" sahut Sakura.

Dua anak manusia itu melangkah menuju sebuah kediaman klan berlambang Hyuuga. Klan paling tersohor di Konohagakure selain klan Uchiha dan klan-klan lainnya. Walau gugup Sakura berusaha menguatkan hati, tak jauh beda dengan Hinata.

"Ayo!" Sakura menarik tangan Hinata dan mengenggamnya kuat seakan takkan membiarkan wanita itu lepas dan jauh dari sisinya.

Baru saja pemuda berambut merah muda itu hendak mengetuk pintu sebuah mansion besar yang berada di salah satu kompleks perumahan klan Hyuuga itu, sang pintu telah tergeser terlebih dahulu dan sesosok laki-laki tampan berambut coklat menampakkan raut terkejut.

"Kau?!"

Sakura mengleha nafas, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba datang. Dapat ia tangkap raut enggan dari lelaki bernama Neji Hyuuga itu ketika mempersilakannya masuk.

"Silakan duduk!" kata Neji kemudian ia menghilang di balik pintu.

Sakura menerawang pada sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari perhatian lain sekedar tuk dapat meredakan kegugupan yang kini tengah ia alami. Hinata juga tak jauh berbeda, jantungnya yang berdebar-debar membuktikan bagaimana ia benar-benar gelisah dan tak sepenuhnya siap untuk segera mengaku kepada sang ayah.

Greek!

Kedatangan sesosok pria paruh baya membuat dua insan itu menoleh. Pria penuh wibawa itu membungkuk singkat dan segera bersimpuh di lesehan ruang tamu mansion mereka yang memang bergaya tradisional Jepang. Lelaki tua itu berdehem dan meniti satu-persatu putra dan putri cucu Adam itu.

"Jadi, ada gerangan apa kau datang kemari anak muda?" suara berat Hiashi Hyuuga memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Hinata meremas jemarinya gugup. Di balik tundukkan kepalanya ia melirik Sakura yang tampak mengalirkan keringat dingin. Sakura mengambil nafas dan berujar,

"saya Sakura Haruno, berniat melamar putri anda, Hinata Hyuuga!" ucap Sakura mantap.

Hiashi memicingkan matanya. "Atas alasan apa kau bersedia menikahi putriku?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya susah payah, ia mengangkat kepala tuk sekedar menatap iris mutiara pucat milik sang ayah. "Hi-Hinata… hamil… Pa…"

Mata Hiashi terbelalak. Pria paruh baya itu secepat kilat beranjak dan…

PLAK!

"DASAR TAK TAHU MALU!" maki Hiashi murka. Tangan besarnya tampak bergetar setelah menampar sang putri.

Hinata hanya mampu menangis, Sakura secepat kilat segera menarik Hinata dalam regkuhannya membuat wanita itu menghentikan tangisnya. Ia mendongak dan menatap langsung Hiashi serius.

Pria tua bermarga Hyuuga itu mengle nafas panjang dan kembali bersimpuh setelah ia mampu mengendalikan emosinya. Ia menatap Sakura tajam, "jadi kau berniat menikahi putriku karena kau telah menghamilinya?!" tanyanya dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Sakura berusaha untuk tak gentar, ia mengiyakan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hiashi.

"Dengan apa kau bisa menghidupi putriku?" tanya Hiashi dengan tatapan tajam, ia menuntut penjelasan kepada Sakura untuk memastikan lelaki ini pantas bagi putrinya.

Sakura menatap Hiashi serius. "Saya memang belum memiliki apa-apa, saya hanya memiliki cinta untuk Hinata dan pertanggung jawaban atas semua yang telah saya lakukan!" jawab Sakura mantap. Hiashi mendengus sinis.

"Hah, cinta katamu? APA KAU PIKIR HANYA DENGAN CINTA KAU BISA MEMASTIKAN PUTRIKU DAPAT LAYAK HIDUP BERSAMAMU?!" Hiashi berteriak marah.

Pria tua itu mencengkram kerah pakaian Sakura. menatap penuh benci dan amarah pemilik klorofil itu. Sakura sepersekian detik terpaku namun ia berusaha mengendalikan diri. Sayangnya sebelum ia berujar Hiashi telah memukul wajahnya dengan sekuat tenaga yang tak ayal membuatnya terpental di atas tatami. Hinata menjerit, dengan penuh air mata wanita itu menghampiri Sakura sekedar membantu sang kekaih untuk bangkit.

Hiashi menarik kasar tangan Hinata, memisahkan mereka berdua.

"DENGAR ANAK MUDA! JANGAN PERNAH TEMUI HINATA DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI KE SINI SEBELUM KAU PUNYA JAMINAN UNTUK BISA MENGHIDUPI PUTRIKU!" ancam Hiashi penuh kemarahan. Tak berselang kemudian sekumpulan orang-orang suruhan Hyuuga datang dan menyeret Hinata yang meronta-ronta ke dalam rumah. Sebagian dari orang-orang suruhan itu dengan cekatan menyeret Sakura dan mengajarnya tanpa ampun setelah keluar dari kompleks kediaman klan Hyuuga.

Dengan wajah penuh luka dan lebam, Sakura berjalan tertatih-tatih. Ia meremas dada kirinya sembari mendongak kepada pintu gerbang kediaman klan Hyuuga.

"Suatu hari… uh-aku akan membawamu bersamaku… Hinata!"

.

Ketika cobaan ini datang dan memisahkan kita…

Hanya satu harapku…

Tunggulah aku

Yang kan kembali tuk menjemputmu…

.

To be continue…

Thanks untuk pereview di chap 1 :

**Kuromi no Sora** : iya, nie belum ending kok. Saya lupa nulis to be continue di bagian akhirnya. Hehe

Kapan tuh ficnya dipublish? Saya tunggu lho XD

**Moku-Chan** : ini masih TBC, saya lupa ngetiknya. Hehe… gomen ya. :D


	3. Chapter 3

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Future*

*BY Pink Uchiha*

*Warning : maleSakura, SakuHina*

.

.

Ketika kucoba tuk melihat kelangit…

Berharap dapat melihatmu dari sini…

Kau yang berada nun jauh di sana…

Apa kabar?

.

.

Sepasang manik klorofil itu tak pernah jemu dan lelah menatap sang langit malam tanpa cahaya. Gelap tanpa setitik penerang, seperti rasa murung yang dirundung kalbu duka. jemarinya saling meremas kuat, ada rasa tak nyaman yang bersarang dalam hati sendari tadi, membuatnya lelah akan kenyataan yang harus ia terima dalam waktu dekat.

Ketika sebuah tepukan di bahunya terasa, lamunannya buyar saat itu juga. Saat Sakura memutar kepala sepasang biru langit menyambutnya dengan sejuta tanda tanya penuh kecemasan. Tak biasanya ia nampak gundah gulana. Sampai-sampai tak jua jemu memalingkan wajahnya dari langit.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang pemilik iris samudra.

Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum getir, ia mengeleng pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto."

Sayangnya sang pemilik iris samudra tak langsung puas akan jawaban pemilik iris klorofil tersebut. Tak seperti biasanya sahabat merah mudanya ini akan murung dan tak berkata-cerewet- seperti biasanya, tentu saja membuat pemilik iris samudra itu, Naruto Uzumaki khawatir akan keadaan Sakura. bahkan pemuda berambut pinkish itu tak jua menyentuh makan malam yang terhidang di atas meja.

"Aku hanya khawatir melihatmu yang mendadak menjadi pendiam sejak kemarin," kata Naruto menyuarakan apa yang sedari tadi ada di pikirannya.

Sakura hanya mampu menghela nafas. seiring dengan tepukan lembut sang sahabat ia tahu bahwa Naruto siap mendengar segala keluh kesahnya kali ini.

"Apakah ini berhubungan dengan nona muda Hyuuga, kekasihmu itu?" tanya Naruto mencoba menebak ketika Sakura tetap diam. Tebakannya tak jauh meleset walau ia melakukannya dengan asal, dan Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum miris begitu otaknya terpaksa harus memutar ingatan kembali.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penuh antusias dan rasa ingin tahu.

Sakura bernafas sejenak dan berujar, "Paman Hiashi mengusirku dari sisi Hinata." Sepersekian detik Naruto hanya mampu mengangkat alis. Tebakannya benar sejak awal hubungan dua anak manusia itu terjalin.

Status yang sangat jauh tentu menjadi satu penghalang besar yang pasti nantinya meruntuhkan segala jalinan cinta mereka.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menerawang kembali ke langit dan tentu saja membuat Naruto berdecak karena Sakura seakan menunjukkan gelagat enggan. "Hinata… hamil…"

Sepasang iris samudra itu melotot, tak menyangka bahwa masalah sahabat merah mudanya ini begitu pelik. "Kau… kau!"

Sakura mendengus miris. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab demi cintaku dan benihku yang ada di dalamnya. Tapi, ternyata semua tak semudah yang kukira."

Yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanyalah mengusap wajahnya seakan lelah dan tak habis pikir akan kelakuan sang sahabat. Kenapa Sakura begitu bodoh hingga melakukan hal di luar nalar logika yag sangat beresiko itu? Demi Tuhan, mereka saja masih harus bersusah payah tuk menuntaskan pendidikan!

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Sakura!" desah Naruto.

Sakura menunduk dan kembali mengadah pada sang langit seakan hanya itulah yang bisa membuatnya melepaskan rindu. Naruto memutuskan meninggalkan Sakura sejenak dalam kesendirian, agar pemuda itu bisa berfikir dan menenangkan diri.

.

.

.

Pagi itu di lingkungan sekolah menengah akhir Konohagakure. Langkah-langkah ramai tampak memenuhi gerbang besar sekolah terkenal itu. Beberapa siswi mengerombol dan bersenda gurau sampai berjalan. Tiba-tiba tampak sosok tinggi tegap dengan rambut merah muda pendeknya melenggang kaku menuju gedung sekolah. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi di saku celana, klorofilnya meredup tanpa cahaya. Bahkan aura dingin menguar kuat dari tubuhnya, beberapa sapaan yang terlontar kepadannya dari para siswi perempuan dan beberapa siswa laki-laki bagai angin lalu belaka.

Hal itu membuat seluruh mata menatapnya heran. Kemana sosok musim semi yang selalu ceria itu? Kali ini pemuda tersebut benar-benar seperti sakura yang berguguran di musim dingin.

"Selamat pagi?!" sapaan ceria seorang gadis berambut pirang menyambut keramaian kelas pada jam pertama sebelum pelajaran dimulai. beberapa membalas sapaan si gadis, dan beberapa memilih tak ambil perduli karena memang sudah menjadi menu harian di pagi hari.

Greek!

Sosok dengan rambut merah muda melenggang masuk, tanpa sapaan ceria dan teriakan cempreng penuh semangat. Ia langsung mendudukkan tubuh tegapnya di meja paling pojok depan-posisi favoritnya sejak di sekolah dasar-. Sosok pirang dengan iris aqua itu menatapnya heran. Ia melompat riang mendaratkan pelukan hangat di leher pemuda itu.

"Pagi Sakura-kun~~!" sapanya penuh keceriaan. Sakura hanya menjawab seadanya dengan gumaman tak jelas. Ia juga tak menyingkirkan Ino yang seenak nangkring di punggungnya.

"Kenapa hari ini kau terlihat murung?" tanya Ino akhirnya melepaskan depakannya di leher Sakura. pemuda itu tak bergeming, tetap pada posisi menopang dangu pada jendela seakan hanya itulah objek termenarik yang ia bisa lihat.

"Aku tak apa-apa!" sahut Sakura, sedikit dengan tolehan kecil dan senyum terpaksa telah mampu membuat Ino yakin ada sesuatu yang membuat sahabat laki-laki kesayangannya ini tak seceria biasanya.

"A-aa benarkah?" baru saja Ino hendak berkilah tiba-tiba sesosok perempuan memasuki kelas dan mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka karena saat itu juga seluruh perhatian Sakura langsung tertuju pada perempuan itu.

"Hinata?!" Sakura secepat kilat beranjak mendekati gadis dengan marga Hyuuga yang langsung menatap Sakura dengan raut tak enak.

"Sa-sakura… kun?" Hinata seakan menciut dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Sakura.

Sayangnya Sakura terlebih dahulu menyadari gelagat Hinata dan lansgung mendekap tubuh mungil gadis itu agar tidak kabur. Seluruh teman mereka yang menyadari segera melenggang keluar kelas agar dua anak manusia itu menyesaikan masalah mereka yang entah apa.

Hinata berusaha mendorong tubuh Sakura, namun percuma kala pemuda berkulit putih itu malah semakin mengeratkan rengkuhan kokohnya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan nanar. Hinata hanya mampu menunduk dalam dengan rasa bersalah.

"Ma-maafkan aku…" kata Hinata.

"Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf? Seharusnya akulah yang salah!" kata Sakura. "Sekali lagi, kumohon jawab pertanyaanku Hinata. Kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti menghindariku?"

Bibir mungil sang gadis hanya mampu terkatub, dengan miris ia mengigit bawah bibirnya dan membuka suara 1 menit kemudian dalam keheningan mereka. "A-ayah melarangku menemuimu… se-sebentar lagi beliau akan mengirimku ke Inggris…"

Sakura terbelalak. Tangannya mengepal erat ketika sebuah pukulan besar seakan menghantam kepalanya saat itu juga. Tubuhnya seakan akan ambruk kapan saja seandainya tak ada Hinata yang membalas pelukan serta menahannya agar tak terjatuh.

"Begitu inginkan Paman memisahkan kita?" bisik Sakura miris. Hinata hanya mampu menunduk dalam, membalas pelukan Sakura.

Tak lama lagi mereka harus terpisah dalam jarak yang sangat jauh…

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama sejak saat itu. Hinata menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada sang kakak, Neji Hyuuga. Neji menepuk pundak Hinata memberi dorongan semangat yang memang tak seberapa, namun harapnya cukup mampu membuat Hinata sedikit tegar. Wanita dengan balutan jaket yang agak tebal itu tersenyum miris, ia mengelus perutnya yang memang sedikit membesar beberapa minggu belakangan.

"Berikan kepada Sakura-kun ya, Kak Neji!" pinta Hinata dengan senyum tulus. Neji mengangguk.

"Jaga dirimu dan keponakanku baik-baik ya!" pesan Neji pada sang adik. Ia melambaikan tangan ketika sebuah mobil yang di masuki Hinata melaju kencang meninggalkan gerbang.

Sosok Neji kembali ke dalam kediaman besar Hyuuga. Lelaki berparas maskulin itu membuka sebuah pintu di ruangan tengah tempat sesosok pria paruh baya menyesap tehnya. Neji bersimpuh setelah membungkuk hormat. Selesai menaruh mug coklat itu di atas meja samping, iris mutiara Hiashi menatap Neji. Pria tua itu tahu apa yang akan putra dari saudara kembarnya itu katakan.

"Paman Hiashi, kenapa anda mengirim Nona Hinata jauh ke Inggris? Apakah anda tak merasa kasihan kepada Nona?" tanya Neji.

Hiashi berdehem. Ia menatap ke jendela yang menampakkan langit biru. "Aku berusaha melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk putriku…" jawabnya. Neji mengangkat alis, seakan tak puas akan jawaban Hiashi.

"Aku… tak ingin mengulang masa lalu…" lanjut pria paruh baya itu. Neji menatapnya heran, menunggu lanjutan cerita sang Paman.

"Mengulang masa lalu? Maksud anda?"

Hiashi beranjak menuju lemari kayu di sudut ruangan. Di salah satu rak lelaki tua itu mengambil sebuah album tua. Ia membuka lembar demi lembar. Hingga berhenti di sebuah halaman dan menyodorkannya pada Neji. Alis pemuda itu mengernyit, irisnya menangkap sebuah foto sesosok gadis cantik dengan iris ungunya yang tersenyum manis. Di sampingnya sesosok lelaki muda seumuran dirinya ah, lebih muda beberapa tahun tampak memeluk pinggang gadis itu.

"Gadis dalam foto itu adalah kekasihku di masa lalu, ibu kandung Hinata." Kata Hiashi. Neji tercengang.

"Ma-maksud Paman?!"

Hiashi kembali menatap jendela. "Pada waktu itu, usia kami tak jauh berbeda dengan kalian…" tangan besarnya menyentuh foto perempuan itu. "Hubungan kami sangat erat… sampai 'malam itu' terjadi…" di letakkannya album itu di atas futon dengan posisi terbuka. "Miku hamil dan waktu itu kami masih bersetatus pelajar. Mengetahui hal tersebut, Miku berhenti melanjutkan pendidikan, dan mau tak mau aku harus bertanggung jawab. Waktu itu aku tak siap, hidup kami sangat sulit. Kedua belah pihak keluarga angkat tangan terhadap hidup kami, hingga 9 bulan kami hidup menderita dan waktu Hinata lahir tiba." Hiashi menutup iris lavendernya sedangkan Neji mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Mahalnya biaya, membuat kami tak mampu membiayai biaya rumah sakit sehingga Miku terpaksa melahirkan di dokter desa terdekat. Miku merenggang nyawa semenit setelah Hinata lahir, dan saat itu juga ia tak pernah merasakan sosok seorang ibu." Hiashi menutup album foto itu dan melangkah menuju rak tempat meletakkan album tua itu semula.

"Untunglah setelah itu keluarga Hyuuga mau menerimaku kembali." Hiashi menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Aku hanya… tak ingin Hinata berakhir seperti Miku. Andai saja waktu itu aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan dan mapan, mungkin saja saat ini Miku masih ada di sini…" ujar Hiashi menerawang. Neji mengangguk mengerti. Semua yang dilakukan Hiashi adalah demi kebahagiaan Hinata juga…

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan nanar. Hinata hanya mampu tersenyum getir sembari menyapukan jemari mungilnya di pipi Sakura.

"Maafkan aku…" bisik Hinata. Setetes air mata jatuh dan tangan mungilnya turun pada tangan kanan Sakura yang terkulai. Ia meletakkan tangan besar itu di perutnya yang tertutupi jaket tebal. "Ini ayah, sayang…" bisim Hinata kepada kehidupan di perutnya.

Sakura tersenyum getir. Ia berjongkok dan mengecup perut Hinata. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik sayang… Ayah akan menjemputmu secepatnya nanti…"

Suara panggilan bergema di mana-mana. Hinata segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang mengantarkan kepergiannya. Sakura hanya mampu menatap punggung mungil itu nanar. Melantunkan beruntai-untai doa semoga ia dapat secepatnya bertemu dengan pujaan hati dan buah hati mereka. Sakura mengeratkan tangannya, ia berjanji akan berusaha keras untuk lulus sekolah secepat mungkin dan berkerja keras agar hidupnya lebih mapan. Dan jika saat itu tiba, ia akan datang untuk membawa Hinata selamanya di sisinya.

.

.

Walaupun akhirnya kita saling terpisah oleh jarak…

Janganlah patah semangat…

Berusahalah…

Lalu jemput aku di sini…

Dan bawa aku ke sisimu selamanya…

.

To be continue

Thanks yang udah review di chap 2 :

sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE : gomen soalnya emang mentok sampai sini. Saya ngetiknya tergantung feel lho. Kalau udah mentok ya udah, soalnya biar kata-katanya yang penuh penghayatan-halah- enggak kacau. :D pihak ketiga muncul di chap 4 nanti kaya'nya atau chapter 5 mungkin-author yang ga jelas- well, lihat aja nanti ya. chap empat sebenarnya udah 25%.

**AA JebugUeureu Bulbabs** : ah ya, thanks. Maaf lho ya, tapi penname mu lucu lho. XD

**Moku-Chan** : um, gimana ya. bayangin aja kalau model rambutnya sakura tu mirip Akira di Watashi Ni XX Shinasai. DX jujur saya blank

Fic ini terkesan garing dan isinya monoton banget, alur lambat dan mungkin banyak typo. walau review sedikitpun saya tetap senang ada yang masih mau membaca fic ini. well, mugkin chap 4 updatenya termasuk lama. Saya kehilangan feel untuk fic ini. sebenarnya dari chap 1-3 kemaren udah saya kerjakan dulu. Terus pas mau masuk chap empat tiba-tiba saya blank. (T.T)

Thanks again. Review again if you mind…


	4. Chapter 4

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Future*

*By Pink Uchiha*

.

.

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu…

Aku bahkan hampir lupa tentang kenangan dulu…

Tapi satu ingatanku…

Keberadaan kamu yang menunggu…

.

.

Entah berapa tahun telah berlalu. Sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka dan segala masa-masa sulit yang akhirnya bisa ia lalui dengan penuh perjuangan keras. Ngomong-ngomong berbicara tentang keadaannya sekarang? Segalanya berubah menjadi lebih baik…

Sakura Haruno, lulusan terbaik Konoha Internasional University- universitas terbaik di negara Hi dan dunia internasional-, merangkap sebagai pengusaha muda yang sukses di kancah perekonomian negara. Di usia yang terbilang muda, Sakura memiliki banyak waktu luang. Statusnya sebagai single membuat banyak jajaran wanita yang senantiasa silih berganti datang dalam hidupnya. Ini juga sudah sejak lama sekali ia meninggalkan Konohagakure. Kota kelahirannya sekaligus kampung halaman.

Setelah lulus dari Konoha Internasional University, Sakura segera terbang ke Amerika untuk mempelajari dunia usahawan.

Banyak hal yang sekarang begitu mudah ia raih, namun hanya satu yang menjadi mimpinya sejak dulu… keberadaan perempuan penempat relung hatinya yang terdalam.

Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?

Ah, bagaimana dengan kabar buah hatinya?

Seperti apa buah hatinya sekarang? Cantikkah? Tampankah?

Sejak dulu, ia telah menelusuri segala jejak Hinata di Inggris. Namun nihil, seolah di telan bumi. Keberadaan Hinata sangat misteri…

.

.

.

Malam itu adalah malam bersalju paling dingin yang pernah ada. tak satupun manusia yang rela berjalan-jalan keluar sejengkalpun dari bilik rumah. Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih menghabiskan kehangatan di cuaca yang sangat ekstrim ini. namun tidak halnya dengan sesosok tubuh jakung yang tertutupi mantel tebal. Tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai itu menembus terpaan angin dingin. Seolah-olah rasa dingin itu tak ada apa-apanya.

Sosok itu berhenti di sebuah café yan kebetulan buka pada jam-jam segini. Dengan secangir kopi hangat tuk meredakan dinginnya tubuh, ia menatap lama kepada jendela yang berbunyi ketuk-ketuk kecil akibat krikil-kerikil yang kadangkala terbang.

Ketika ponselnya bergetar, dengan malas ia membuka dan menemukan sebuah pesan dari pengirim yang sama beberapa jam yang lalu. Tanpa melihatpun, jemarinya sejenak menari di atas keypad ponsel kemudian mengeletakkannya tanpa minat di atas meja.

Sebuah suara gaduh yang berasal dari meja lain, tempat pelanggan lain menghangatkan diri di café sejenak membuat ia menoleh juga. Entah sudah berapa lama kemuraman terus menghantui hidupnya yang dulunya penuh warna. Kemana keceriaan itu pergi?

Sepersekian detik, ia menangkap dua bocah kecil berteriak-teriak riang sembari bermain-main. Ia mengulum senyum, keluarga yah? Rasanya ia sudah lama rindu akan saat itu.

Senyumnya mendadak pudar ketika telinganya menangkap sebuah suara lembut yang memanggil kedua bocah kecil itu.

"Hito-kun… Natsu-chan?"

Kedua bocah kecil itu segera berlari kepada wanita yang memanggil mereka. Mendadak perut Sakura terasa mual, ia segera bangkit dan mendekati ketiga orang itu. Sakura berulang kali meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

"Hi-Hinata?"

Perempuan itu tercengang, ia menatap tak percaya kepada Sakura. seolah melihat hantu, perempuan dengan surai indigo itu secepat kilat berusaha mengiring kedua anaknya untuk pergi. Sakura segera menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata. Ia menatap kecewa sang wanita.

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum yang ia paksakan. Suaranya bahkan telah tercekat di tenggorokan.

Hinata hanya mampu menunduk. Ia tak menyahut walau kedua anak kecil di sampingnya menatap Hinata heran dan bingung.

"Lama… tidak bertemu ya?" sapa Sakura. Ia menunduk, menatap bocah perempuan yang baru ia sadari sejak tadi menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. tangan besarnya membelai rambut gadis kecil itu.

"Mama-mama! Rambut Natsu sama Tante cantik ini kok sama?!" celetukan polos gadis kecil bernama Natsu itu membuat Hinata menatapnya miris. Hinata mengigit bibirnya, iris lavendernya beralih kepada sosok bocah lelaki lain yang menatapnya penuh tanya dengan sepasang bola mata hitam miliknya.

"A-anu… i-itu…" suara Hinata seakan enggan untuk terucap, hanya tercekat di tenggorokan. Hinata tak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan polos putrinya itu. Ia tak mampu menghadapi kenyataan yang sekarang mendatanginya.

"Anda ada perlu apa?" bocah lelaki berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba menatap Sakura tajam ketika menangkap gelagat yang ganjil dari sang ibu. Dari satu tatapan ia tau ada yang tak beres, ia pikir mungkin saja orang berambut merah muda di hadapannya ini memiliki maksud jahat kepada mereka.

Sakura tertegun, ia memperhatikan bocah berambut hitam itu yang menatapnya tajam. Sakura tersenyum miris, "jadi, dia putramu?" tanyanya. Hinata menunduk, tak berani menjawab, ia menarik Hito ke belakangnya seolah-olah mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan.

Hito mengernyit, ia hendak berkata kalau saja tatapan nanar Hinata tak menghalanginya, sang ibu seolah memintanya untuk diam.

Natsu menatap bingung ke dua orang dewasa itu. ia hanya diam, suasana canggung langsung menyelimuti kedua orang dewasa itu. sampai sosok Sakura berujar, "ah, jadi namanya Natsu? Ternyata sekarang sudah sebesar ini ya?" ujarnya dengan suara riang yang ia paksakan. Bocah perempuan berambut merah muda itu mengangkat alisnya bingung, tapi iris lavendernya yang serupa dengan sang ibu membesar.

"Kita pernah bertemu ya, Tante?" tanyanya polos. Sakura meringis, bahkan Natsu mengira bahwa ia adalah teman perempuan ibunya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, tapi aku bukan perempuan lho!" katanya. Natsu membulatkan matanya. Dan memekik,

"Lho, jadi anda laki-laki?!"

Sakura hanya mengangguk gugup sampai ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua ini. "Aku terus mencarimu, tapi kau menghilang. Ternyata kita bertemu sekarang, dan semuanya sudah terlambat rupanya." Sakura tersenyum kecut. Ia membungkuk pelan sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan ketiga sosok itu.

"Sayonara… Hinata."

Hinata meremas roknya, airmata terjun bebas dengan sangat deras. Ia berulang kali merutuki dirinya,

'_ini semua salahku… salahku…!'_

.

.

Mungkin ini entah botol keberapa yang ia tandaskan. Memotong lebih pendek rambutnya, mengacak-acaknya sampai tak karuan. Mengerang frustasi dan melenggang menenangkan diri di sebuah diskotik terkenal di kota itu. ia tak perduli apapun. Dengan kemeja kusut dan acak-acakan tubuh tegapnya terkulai di atas meja bartender.

Sosok berambut merah muda itu kembali memukul meja, meminta sebotol bir sekali lagi untuk ditandaskannya. Walau sang bartender telah berulang kali memperingatkannya dengan nada tenang. Namun sang pelanggan baru ini seolah tak ambil perduli.

Ia seolah kehilangan kendali diri, kehilangan tujuan hidup. Ini entah gelas keberapa sampai sebuah suara keras membuatnya terusik. Manik klorofil kelamnya melihat sekerumunan orang yang sepertinya memperhatikan sesuatu. Gendang telinganya samar-samar menangkap teriakan keras seolah makian. Seseorang tengah murka.

Sakura hendak tak ambil pusing sampai sebuah suara keras seperti bantingan kembali terdengar. Pria muda itu terusik dan mabuk yang menderanya tiba-tiba lenyap entah kemana. Terganti dengan kesadaran penuh yang menguasai diri. Ini… seperti…

"DASAR TIDAK BERGUNAA!"

PRANK!

Kembali suara gelas pecah terdengar nyaring. Beberapa pengunjung lain hanya memilih mengerombol dengan raut tegang. Sakura menyusup di sela-sela kerumunan orang-orang itu. manik klorofilnya menangkap sekebat surai pirang pucat yang terkulai berantakan di lantai. Semakin ia mendekat tampak sesosok wanita muda dengan pakaian minim mencoba melindungi kepalanya dari sebuah botol yang teracung di tangan seorang pria gemuk berwajah sangar.

"KALAU MEMANG TAK BECUS, MATI SAJA SANA! DASAR JA*ANG!"

Pria gemuk itu mengayunkan botol tersebut kepada wanita tadi. Secepat kilat Sakura bergerak, tangannya menahan botol itu yang seketika pecah membentur telapak tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk melindungi kepalanya sendiri. sedangkan tangannya yang lain memposisikan wanita itu ke dalam lindungan tubuh kokohnya.

PRANK!

"KAU!"

Pria gemuk itu memekik. Sampai Sakura beranjak pergi, melesat membawa kabur wanita yang terluka itu menuju keluar diskotik. Menuju mobilnya yang terparkir asal di depan sana. Sakura segera mendudukkannya di jok depan dan mensetater mobilnya kemudian melesat cepat sebelum pria gemuk tadi bersama para ajudannya sempat memakinya sampai keluar diskotik.

Sepasang manik violet milik gadis berambut pirang pucat itu menatap nanar pada lelaki yang sangat berbaik hati menolongnya. Tak pernah ia sangka seseorang akan menariknya menjauh dari tempat laknat itu. sudah sejak lama ia ingin kabur darisana, namun tak pernah berhasil kala sekelompok preman anak buah bos pemilik diskotik itu selalu memburu dan menyeretnya kembali.

"Te…terima kasih…" ucap wanita itu dengan suara lirih, jantungnya masih berdetak kencang, ia masih shock dan tegang atas kejadian yang hampir saja merenggut nyawanya.

"Tuan… ke-kenapa anda sudi menolong saya?" tanya wanita itu akhirnya, ia tak mengerti ternyata masih ada orang yang perduli pada manusia hina seperti dirinya.

"Apakah salah jika aku menyelamatkanmu?" tanya Sakura balik dengan suara tegasnya yang datar. Sakura menatap kosong jalanan di depan, ia tak memiliki mood untuk sekedar berbincang ataupun bertanya dan menjawab sekalipun. Yang ia pikirkan hanya satu, ia ingin segera pulang dan merasakan sejuk dan empuknya suasana rumah.

"Ki-kita akan kemana Tuan?" tanya wanita itu takut-takut. Sakura tak menyahut dan terus melajukan mobilnya. "Tu-Tuan… anda mau membawa saya kemana?" wanita itu kembali bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Diam!" cetus Sakura akhirnya. Dan membuat wanita bersurai pirang pucat itu bungkam.

Hingga beberapa menit berlalu, mobil milik Sakura berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya minimalis. Hanya dengan menekan sebuah tombol di salah satu bagian mobilnya, gerbang mewah miliknya itu bergeser terbuka secara otomatis.

Wanita itu terpana, kagum atas apa yang ia lihat. Setelah mobil itu terparkir sempurna di halaman, Sakura keluar lalu menatap wanita itu lama dan mengendikkan dangunya seolah menyuruh wanita itu untuk mengikutinya. Wanita itu tampak gugup, ia akhirnya mengikuti sosok lelaki bertubuh tegap itu. maniknya membulat kala melihat betapa indah dan megahnya isi rumah pria yang telah menolongnya.

"Tu-tuan… ke-kenapa anda membawa sa-saya kemari?" wanita itu bertanya dengan nada gugup. Ia takut jika pria penolongnya ini membawanya ke tempat seperti ini dan melakukan hal yang biasa ia terima saat masih berkerja di diskotik itu.

Sakura mengenyahkan pantatnya di atas sofa empuk berwarna putih bersih miliknya. Ia memijit keningnya pelan, sebelum menatap wanita berambut pirang pucat yang meremas-remas ujung rok mininya dengan raut gugup dan gelisah.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura. wanita itu membulatkan matanya sejenak sampai remasan tangan mungilnya semakin erat.

"A-ano, Shi-Shion… Tuan…" jawab Shion takut-takut. Sakura mengangguk singkat,

"Oh, panggil saja aku Sakura." Sakura kembali memijit keningnya. "Ah ya, duduklah!" perintahnya kemudian melihat Shion hanya berdiri tegang di samping sofa.

Shion mengangguk, "A… ma-maaf… ta-tapi apa yang Tuan lakukan di diskotik?" tanyanya canggung. Shion merasa sosok di hadapannya ini tampak sangat menarik dan unik. Di satu sisi ia bisa tampak maskulin, tampan, dan terkadang sangat cantik.

"Yah, hanya refreshing. Kau tahulah…" Sakura menjawab asal. Ia melonggarkan kancing kemejanya hingga seluruhnya lepas. Shion tampak membulat sejenak. Memerah melihat pemandangan paling 'wow' di hadapannya. Ia akui ia telah memiliki banyak pengalaman dengan para lelaki yang biasanya mampir sejenak dalam malam-malam mimpinya. Dari yang muda dan fresh sampai yang berumur sekalipun. Tapi baginya entah kenapa sosok dihadapannya ini begitu memukau.

"Sa-Sakura-san… anda… apakah anda seorang.. um transgender?" tanya Shion dengan tatapan polos. Sakura merasakan urat-urat di kepalanya berkedut.

"Berani sekali kau bertanya seperti itu?" hardik Sakura dengan delikan tajam. Shion tergagap, ia menunduk ketakutan.

"A-a… ka-karena Sa-Sakura-san terlihat sangat tam-tampan dan ca-cantik di saat bersamaan." Ucap Shion malu-malu. Sakura terdiam, sampai akhirnya lelaki bermarga Haruno itu tergelak dengan suara kecil.

Shion mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa lelaki di hadapannya ini tertawa?

"Ahaha… ah, kenapa ya orang-orang selalu mengira aku perempuan? Yah~ memang kuakui sih, walau aku bishonen tapi aku benar-benar laki-laki…" Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Shion membungkuk, "gomen…"

Sakura mengeleng pelan. "Ah ya, kenapa tadi kau hampir dihajar oleh lelaki gemuk itu?" tanya Sakura. Shion menunduk dalam. Ia meremas ujung roknya.

"Jirobo-san… pemilik diskotik itu. sebenarnya aku salah satu pelacur yang berkerja di sana…" Shion mulai bercerita. "Um, beliau marah karena aku menolak untuk melayani tamunya. Dan aku meminta izin untuk berhenti…" Shion berlahan meneteskan air mata, menyesali kehidupannya.

Sakura menatapnya iba. Perempuan di hadapannya ini masih sangat belia, sekitar 17-18 tahunan. Itu mengingatkannya pada saat ia masih remaja dulu. Begitu labil, rapuh dan kebingungan.

"A, selanjutnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura kemudian. "Yah, kau berhasil keluar dari tempat laknat itu bukan saat ini?"

Shion meremas jemarinya. "entahlah Tuan, saya benar-benar tak tahu harus apa selanjutnya. Mungkin Jirobo-san akan mengirim anak buahnya untuk mencari saya. orang itu tidak akan melepaskan saya semudah itu… hiks… saya muak hidup seperti ini. rasanya saja ingin mati saja!" Shion menitihkan air mata. Sakura mengambil sebuah kotak tisu. Memberikannya pada wanita itu, membiarkannya menumpahkan semua rasa sedih dan kalutnya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau untuk sementara kau tinggal saja di sini. Kebetulan aku juga mencari seorang maid untuk mengurus membersihkan rumahku." Tawar Sakura. Shion tercengang, ia tatap tak percaya lelaki 'cantik' di hadapannya ini.

"Ti-tidak usah Tuan, a-anda sudah terlalu banyak membantu saya. saya tidak ingin menambah beban lagi…" tolak Shion dengan halus. Ia tersenyum tipis, "saya tidak apa-apa. saya akan segera kabur ke Jepang. Kembali ke kampung halaman saya…"

Sakura menghela nafas. "Jika kau mau berkerja di sini. Aku akan mengajimu penuh dan memberikan perlindungan 24 jam penuh untukmu. Aku jamin, Jirobo dan antek-anteknya itu tidak akan bisa menangkapmu!" tawar Sakura. Shion menatap Sakura. ia menunduk tak enak. Setelah dipikir-pikir mungkin tidak ada salahnya ia sedikit membalas budi kepada lelaki di hadapannya ini. sekaligus ia sendiri tak bisa menjamin keselamatannya jika ia bersikeras pulang ke Jepang seorang diri. Bisa saja bos diskotik itu sudah menangkapnya duluan sebelum ia sampai di kampung halaman.

"Te-terima kasih. Saya berjanji akan berkerja keras…" ujar Shion hormat. Sakura mengangguk puas dan segera beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki.

"Ne, ruang kamarmu ada di lorong selatan dekat taman. Kebetulan ada 1 kamar kosong!" kata Sakura.

"Ah, ba-baik Sakura-san!" Shion berojigi berkali-kali. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Sakura. wanita itu melangkah menuju kamar yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Sakura. Dibukanya ruang kamar yang gelap itu, setelah menekan saklar lampu ia dibuat takjub oleh ruangan kamar yang sangat rapi. Dinding kamar di cat biru muda dengan gambar kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan. Sebuah kasur single yang sangat nyaman dengan sprei merah muda membuat wanita itu ingin segera merebahkan diri. Di sisi kana nada kamar mandi. Shion segera membersihkan dirinya dan menganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah piyaman berwarna ungu lembut yang ada di dalam lemari.

Shion heran, bagaimana Tuan barunya itu bisa memiliki kamar untuk perempuan dengan isi yang sangat lengkap? Padahal setahunya sejak tadi tak ada orang lain di rumah ini kecuali majikan tampannya itu.

"Jangan-jangan Sakura-san benar-benar transgender?" gumam Shion. Gadis itu tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "ah, apa sih yang kupikirkan?!"

.

.

Sakura merebahkan kepalanya. Ia tatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang kepada sosok wanita yang baru saja ia selamatkan. Sosok wanita itu mengingatkannya akan Hinata. Shion dan Hinata… mereka sekilas serupa. Namun jika diperhatikan dengan teliti, maka akan ditemukan dengan mudah bagaimana perbedaan mereka.

Model poni mereka sama, hanya saja warna milik Hinata indigo sedangkan Shion pirang pucat, rambut Shion bahkan lebih panjang daripada milik Hinata yang hanya sebatas pinggang, sedangkan jika kau telusuri bentuk manik mereka, milik Hinata bulat penuh berwarna ungu pucat hampir keabu-abuan. Sedangkan Shion memiliki manik bulat berwarna ungu cerah, membuat jika melihat langsung maniknya seolah kau bisa melihat pantulan dirimu di sana. Hinata memiliki postur dangu yang lembut dan halus sedangkan Shion sedikit runcing namun lembut.

Shion sosok yang mirip seperti Hinata. Mungkin saja karena itulah ia tiba-tiba menariknya pergi jauh dari keributan itu, dan memaksa untuk menahannya agar tak pergi.

Ia melihat sosok Hinata dalam perempuan itu, gaya malu-malu dan gugupnya membuat Sakura bisa melihat seolah itu Hinatanya.

Heh, mengingat tentang Hinata ia menyeringai, tepatnya menyeringai miris. Hinata sudah bukan haknya lagi. Ia ingat siapa anak laki-laki yang lebih muda satu tahun dari gadis cilik berambut merah muda yang bernama Natsu itu. Anak laki-laki yang memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan 'Ibu' dan gelagat Hinata yang seolah ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Ternyata benar, Hinata bahkan sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Dan Sakura bisa menebak, lelaki suami Hinata itu pastilah ayah dari bocah laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura merasa sangat muak.

_Hinata… Kenapa kau membuatku merasa sangat membencimu dan mencintaimu di saat yang bersamaan?_

_._

_Aku pernah berfikir kau kan menungguku…_

_Setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu_

_Namun nyatanya kau lah penghianat disini…_

_Yang tak memberiku kesempatan tuk memilikimu sekali lagi._

_._

To be Continue…

.

Thanks for reviewer di chap 3 :

Hina chan : yap, ini lanjut!

Gece : haha, iya, tapi bayangin Saku kalo cowok keren juga. XD

Thanks for minna-san, entah yang review ato yang enggan review, tapi jujur lho, saya suka fic ini. Saya suka SakuHina-termasuk pair pelepas rasa bosan, entah kenapa saya merasa netral soal SS atopun SH kalo menyangkut fic ini-

RnR


	5. Chapter 5

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Future*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Warning : MaleSaku, OC : SakuHina's daughter, and Hinata's son*

.

.

_Cinta sejati… takkan pernah lekang oleh waktu…_

_Cinta sejati itulah bayang-bayangmu…_

_Kau kecewakan aku yang cinta kau sejak dulu_

_Puaskah kau akan ini?_

_Kau sudah puas kan sekarang dengan kebahagianmu yang baru…_

_Karna itu biarkan aku kali ini dengan kebahagiaan yang lain.._

_._

_._

Pagi datang dengan geraknya yang sangat cepat, sosok berambut pirang pucat itu melenguh pelan, merenggangkan tubuh kakunya dan bersandar sejenak guna mengumpulkan kesadaran. Kaki mungilnya menapak pada langkah pertama kramik dingin berwarna putih. Ia keluar dari kamar itu dan melangkah pelan menuju dapur. Seakan kesadarannya belum juga pulih, ia mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur. Maniknya melebar kala sosok dengan rambut merah muda tengah sibuk dengan kompor dan wajan. Sosok dengan kemeja merah tua itu dengan lihai memasak.

Shion sejenak terdiam, sampai ia memberanikan diri melangkah dan menguncapkan sapaan pagi pertamanya di rumah ini.

"_Ohayoo_…?" sapa Shion. Sakura sejenak menoleh, kemudian tersenyum lebar dan membalas sapaan Shion.

"_Ohayoo_!" ujarnya kemudian kembali bergelut dengan kompor. Beberapa menit kemudian hidangan telah tersaji dengan aroma yang mengugah selera.

"Makanlah dulu!" perintah Sakura. "Sebentar lagi aku harus berangkat ke kantor, bisakah kau bersihkan rumah ini? ah ya, untuk kamarku kau tak perlu membersihkannya, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" pesan Sakura.

Shion mengangguk. Ia segera melahap santapan yang ada di hadapannya. "_Delicious!_" pujinya. Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Kau perempuan pertama yang memakan masakanku!" kata Sakura, tiba-tiba Shion tersedak dengan wajah memerah.

Sakura gelagapan langsung menyerahkan segelas air. "Hati-hati!" tegur Sakura.

Shion mengangguk pelan, "_arigatou_!" ujarnya setelah menandaskan segelas air putih tersebut. "_Gomen ne_, aku hanya kaget!" kata Shion. Sakura mengangguk.

Kedua insan itu makan pagi bersama. Sampai waktu bergerak menuju angka 7 tepat. Shion mulai membereskan piring-piring di atas meja. Sementara Sakura sibuk dengan jas dan dasinya, kemudian Sakura menatap Shion. "Aku berangkat dulu, hati-hati di rumah!" pesannya. Shion ber_ojigi_, kemudian ia kembali sibuk mencuci piring kotor.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Shion kembali ke kamarnya. Sejenak melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Kemudian berganti pakaian dengan sebuah kaos berwarna ungu dan rok panjang berwarna kuning gading. Shion dengan cekatan membersihkan seluruh rumah. Ketika siang menjelang baru semua pekerjaannya selesai.

"Haah… bosannya…" gumam Shion. Ia melangkah menuju ruang tengah tempat sebuah tv slim besar ada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Shion menyalakan TV dan menonton berita yang sedang hangat akhir-akhir ini.

"**Pemirsa, kabar menyebutkan bahwa pengusaha muda Haruno Sakura tengah dekat dengan seorang model cantik. Mereka beberapa kali terpergok tengah makan siang bersama di sebuah lestoran mewah-"**

Shion menganti _channel_, ia mendecih kesal mendengar tayangan infotaimen itu. entah kenapa ia merasa tak menyukai mendengar gossip yang menyatakan bahwa Sakura tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang _model_-entah-siapa-itu.

"Sakura-_san_… kenapa dia mau menolongku ya?" gumam Shion. Ia memegangi pipinya yang entah kenapa memerah. Bibirnya menyungingkan senyum.

Sementara itu, di sebuah gedung perusahaan. Sosok lelaki dengan surai merah muda tampak melamun menatap jendela besar yang ada di ruangannya. Sakura menghela nafas, kala sosok Hinata hadir sekelebat di pikirannya. Rasa kecewa kembali muncul kala ia ingat bahwa Hinata sudah menikah dengan laki-laki lain. Ia tersenyum miris, bahkan wanita yang ia cintai menghianatinya setelah apa yang mereka perjuangkan dulu.

Mungkin, jika Hiashi merestui mereka dulu, saat ini Hinata ada bersamanya.

"Kau terlihat lesu…" sebuah suara membuat Sakura menoleh, sosok dengan rambut _raven_ dengan postur jakung itu memasuki ruangannya.

"Sasuke? Kapan kau datang?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat sahabat sekaligus rekan bisnisnya itu.

Sasuke menatap lelaki berambut merah muda itu datar, "Baru saja, kulihat kau sejak pagi sudah lesu. Ada apa? eh, kau memotong rambutmu ya?" Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan mengenyahkan tubuhnya pada sofa terdekat.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. kemarin kebetulan aku bertemu seseorang…" Sakura bercerita dengan nada ambigu. Dan sahabat berambut _raven_-nya itu hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Jangan bilang ini karena masalah wanita!" Sasuke menatap Sakura bosan, "sudah saatnya kau mencari pengganti, dan melupakan gadis-yang-hilang-entah-kemana-itu!" tegur Sasuke.

Sakura meringis pelan. "Melupakan orang yang kau cintai tidak semudah itu Sasu, apalagi aku dan dia sudah…" Sakura menunduk. Raut murung tampak hadir di parasnya.

"Makudmu sudah 'melakukannya' eh? Di masa dewasa ini, hal itu sudah biasa tau! Lagipula kenapa kau terus memikirkannya? Perempuan itu bahkan sekarang entah ada di mana" cibir Sasuke. Ia menatap malas sahabat merah mudanya yang selalu terbayang-bayang tentang kekasih masa lalunya yang menghilang itu.

"Masalahnya, saat itu… dia hamil… dia mengandung anakku…" ucap Sakura lirih.

"Dan kau sekarang menyesal karena dulu meninggalkannya, begitu?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Walau ia juga terkejut ketika mendengar pengakuan Sakura.

"Waktu itu, aku mau bertanggung jawab dan menikahinya, tapi ayahnya menolak karena waktu itu kami masih pelajar dan aku belum memiliki pekerjaan. Aku melakukan semua ini dan sampai sini juga… karna ingin suatu hari bisa meminangnya dan membuktikan pada ayahnya bahwa aku bisa membuatnya bahagia…" ujar Sakura. ia kemudian tertawa miris, "kau tahu? kemarin aku bertemu dengannya, dan ternyata dia sudah menikah… bahkan dia sudah memiliki anak dengan suami barunya…" sambung Sakura.

Sasuke menatap sahabatnya miris, ia menepuk bahu Sakura pelan. "Tabahlah, oke?" bungsu Uchiha itu membiarkan sahabatnya tertawa kecil dengan tetesan air mata yang turun terus menerus dari maniknya.

.

.

"Ibu?" lelaki berambut hitam itu menatap sang ibu yang memiliki surai _indigo_ dengan raut cemas. Pasalnya sejak kemarin sang ibu selalu memasang raut murung. Ia juga tak mau berkata apapun pada putranya itu.

Hinata tersentak sejenak, namun ia mengulum senyum ketika putra kesayangannya menatapnya dengan raut khawatir. "Ada apa Hito-_kun_?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Kenapa sejak kemarin ibu murung terus? Apa ada yang menganggu ibu?" tanya Hito dengan penuh perhatian. Hinata mengeleng pelan.

"Ibu hanya kangen sama ayahmu. Sudah satu minggu ini ia keluar kota." Kilah Hinata lembut. "Tumben tidak pulang bareng Natsu-_chan_?" tanya Hinata.

Hito mengeleng, "Kak Natsu hari ini ikut les balet di sekolah. Jadi dia minta Hito buat pulang duluan…" jawab Hito. "Aku khawatir, sejak kemarin ibu murung terus!"

Hinata mengeleng, "enggak apa-apa kok, sungguh ibu enggak apa-apa! oh ya, ibu sudah masak makanan kesukaan Hito, tuh segera ke dapur dan makan siang!" perintah Hinata lembut. Tanpa berfikir dua kali Hito sudah melesat pergi.

Hinata menghela nafas, ia memandang cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Cincin yang menjadi bukti ikatan pernikahannya dengan seseorang yang ia cintai. Dan kini Hinata merasakan sebuah menyesalan ketika bayangan Sakura terlintas di pikirannya. Hinata sadar, ia sudah menyakiti lelaki yang sejak awal mencintainya itu.

_Sakura-kun… gomen ne…_

Hinata beranjak menuju dapur. Tempat Hito tengah sibuk melahap makan siangnya, ia mengelus puncak kepala Hito. Hinata tersenyum sendu, putranya sungguh mirip dengan lelaki yang menjadi suaminya kini.

_Ini jalan yang aku pilih… walau aku sekarang menyesalinya, tapi aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. Tidak bisa kembali lagi…_

"Kenapa ibu daritadi senyam-senyum sendiri?" tegur Hito heran melihat tingkah ibunya. Hinata hanya mengeleng pelan dan kembali mengelus rambut putranya itu.

"Gimana masakan ibu? Enak?" tanya Hinata.

Hito mengacungkan jempolnya, "_as always_, _mom_!" pujinya dengan senyum lebar. Hinata terkekeh kecil dan mengecup pipi tembem putranya.

Tiba-tiba telepon di ruang tamu berdering. Hinata meninggalkan putranya sejenak dan mengangkat telepon.

"Sai-kun!" Hinata memekik senang. Suaminya akhirnya mengubunginya setelah sekian lama. Sai berkata bahwa besok ia akan pulang dan itu membuat Hinata senang bukan main dan sejenak bisa melupakan Sakura.

.

.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Sasuke menatap Sakura. ia menunggu sahabat merah mudanya yang tengah sibuk menata dokumen di atas meja itu.

"Yah, sudah kuputuskan, kalau aku akan mengambil liburan sementara dan pulang ke Jepang!" Sakura menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas-berkas yang tengah ia bereskan itu. "Kebetulan aku juga ingin reuni dengan sahabat-sahabatku di Konoha. Apakah kau tak berminat ikut? Bukannya kampung halamanmu juga di Konoha?" tawar Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, tampak berfikir. Pemuda itu kemudian menyeringai setuju, "tampaknya tidak buruk. Hitung-hitung aku akan menemanimu!" kata Sasuke. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya,

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" ketusnya kesal, Sasuke terkekeh.

"Kau memang bukan anak kecil, tapi kau seperti anak kecil!" celetuk Sasuke.

Sakura melengos kesal, ia mengacuhkan Sasuke yang tertawa-tawa tidak jelas. Pikirannya kembali pada sahabat-sahabatnya di Konoha. Ah, bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang? Ia sungguh rindu setelah sekian tahun sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hei Sas?"

"Hn?"

Sakura menatap sahabatnya yang tengah bersantai itu. "Sas, kalau kau harus memilih mana yang akan kau pilih?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Siapa yang akan kau pilih, orang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu sekaligus menghianatimu atau orang yang tak kau cintai tapi mungkin saja mencintaimu?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke terdiam, tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan memilih pilihan yang kedua!"

"Kenapa?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Ia bisa melihat bungsu Uchiha itu menghela nafas.

"Untuk apa, terus mengejar si penghianat itu? lebih baik mencari kebahagiaan lain kan?" balas Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, kemudian mengulum senyum tipis. "Kurasa… kau ada benarnya…"

.

.

"Aku pulang?" Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya. Dengan rasa lelah yang menumpuk di pundaknya, lelaki berambut merah muda itu memutuskan untuk berendam setelah ini.

"Selamat datang!" sahutan dari arah dapur membuat niat Sakura yang sebelumnya hendak menuju kamarnya beralih menuju dapur, tempat sosok wanita dengan surai pirang pucat tengah menunggunya dengan senyum mengembang. Sakura mengulum senyum kala melihat meja makan telah penuh dengan lauk pauk dan masakan lezat dengan aroma mengugah selera.

"Kau masak apa kali ini?" tanya Sakura lembut dengan tatapan tertarik. Ia mencium aroma kari yang Shion buat. "Ahh… aromanya lezat sekali!" puji Sakura.

"Ha-hari ini aku masak kari…" jawab Shion dengan wajah memerah malu-malu. "Silakan anda makan dulu, sa-saya akan siapkan air hangat untuk berendam…" ujar Shion. Sakura menatapnya sekilas sambil tersenyum, ia kembali menatap hidangan di atas meja dengan pandangan tertarik.

"lebih baik kita makan malam dulu, nanti saja biar aku siapkan sendiri air hangat untuk berendam!" tolak Sakura halus.

Shion mengeleng pelan, "ah, biar saya saja yang menyiapkan air hangat. Anda pasti lelah sepulang dari kantor!" tolak Shion ia bersikeras melangkah mendahului Sakura.

Grep!

"Tidak!" ia merasakan Sakura mencengkram pergelangan tangannya, "kau harus ikut makan malam bersamaku dulu!" lelaki bermata klorofil itu menegaskan ucapannya. "Kumohon…"

Shion terkesiap, ia menoleh dengan wajah yang menghangat, "Ta-tapi Tuan…"

"Ssshh!" jemari Sakura menyentuh bibir Shion memerintahkannya untuk diam. "Sudahlah… ayo kita makan…" ujar Sakura.

Seolah tersihir oleh sepasang klorofil teduh itu, Shion mengikuti langkah Sakura menuju meja makan.

Makan malam mereka terjalani dengan hening yang menyelimuti, mereka fokus dengan dunia masing-masing. Sampai sebuah suara yang berasal dari Sakura memecah keheningan itu.

"Shion?"

"Ah… ya?" sahut Shion.

"Kau… apakah kau benar-benar tidak merindukan kampung halamanmu?" tanya Sakura, ia menatap Shion yang sejenak tampak terkejut.

Gadis itu mengigit bibirnya, "Sa-saya… sebenarnya sangat ingin pulang… tapi… saya takut… saya takut kalau Jirobo-san dan antek-anteknya akan menangkap saya terlebih dulu sebelum saya sampai Jepang…" ujar Shion.

Sakura mengulum senyum, "aku punya kabar bagus untukmu!" Ia mengunyah kembali nasi yang ada dalam mulutnya. "Aku memutuskan untuk pulang kampung-berlibur- sepanjang sisa musim ini di Jepang… bagaimana kalau kau ikut juga? Kau hanya perlu menyamar ketika kita diperjalanan nanti!" tawar Sakura.

Shion terdiam sejenak, maniknya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Pulang ke kampung halaman adalah impiannya, namun entah kenapa ada rasa tak rela yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam hatinya ketika ia dan Sakura harus berpisah. Shion merasa nyaman bersama pria yang telah menyelamatkannya itu, ia tidak ingin berpisah dari Sakura.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura sembari mengangkat alisnya, menunggu jawaban dari asisten rumah tangganya itu.

"Apakah… apakah setelah ki-kita sampai di Jepang… sa-saya dan Tuan akan berpisah?" bukannya menjawab Shion seolah mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang jauh dari perkiraan Sakura.

"Um… tentu saja. aku akan membantumu untuk pulang…" jawab Sakura dengan nada santai, "Kau akan lebih aman jika kembali ke Jepang. Dan Jirobo dan antek-anteknya itu takkan mungkin mau mencarimu jauh-jauh sampai ke Jepang!"

Shion mengigit bibirnya, jika ia pulang maka ia akan keluar dari dunia gelas yang ia benci itu namun, ia harus siap kehilangan Sakura. Shion merasa ini semua adalah pilihan yang sangat berat. Shion kembali menguatkan hatinya, ya, inilah yang terbaik.

"ba-baik sa-saya ikut Tuan menuju Jepang!" ucap Shion akhirnya.

Sakura mengangguk lega. "Baiklah, kepak semua yang kau perlukan, kita akan berangkat lusa!"

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke berdecak, ia tatap berulang kali arloji di pergelangan tangannya. "Kemana si Pinky itu sih? Lama sekali!" gerutunya. Jadwal keberangkatan tinggal 10 menit lagi dan Sakura tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Awas saja kalau dia tidak jadi dat-"

"Sasuke!" sosok jangkung dengan rambut merah muda mencolok melambaikan tangannya mendekati bungsu Uchiha itu.

Sasuke mendengus, "argh, akhirnya datang juga kau!" cetusnya. Sakura mengaruk rambutnya.

"Hehe, gomen… tadi ada sedikit masalah…" ujar Sakura. kemudian ia menoleh pada sosok wanita yang berjalan di belakangnya dengan langkah santai.

"Sakura-san?" Shion sedikit mengangkat kacamata berframe coklatnya. Ia menatap penuh tanya lelaki emo yang berada di depan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan menarik tangan Shion, "Sasuke, perkenalkan dia Shion, temanku yang kebetulan berangkat bersama kita ke Jepang!"

Shion mengulum senyum manis, ia mengulurkan tangannya hendak menjabat tangan Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu dengan acuh menjabat tangan Shion sedikit keras dengan tatapan angkuh. "Sasuke Uchiha, kekasih Sakura!" kata Sasuke. Secepat kilat pemuda emo itu menarik Sakura kesampingnya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau mengajak teman perempuanmu, sayang?" tanyanya sarkatis dan mencium sudut bibir Sakura.

Shion terbelalak.

"Jangan bercanda! Menjauh dariku!" Sakura mendorong Sasuke dengan nada kesal. "Aku masih normal, Baka!" ia menjitak kepala emo itu. Sasuke meringis kemudian tertawa terbahak.

"Haha… kau benar-benar uke yang sangat manis, Saku-chan!" canda Sasuke.

"Sasukeeee! Uhh!" Sakura memukul-mukul main-main sahabatnya itu. walau ia kesal akan perbuatan Sasuke tadinya, namun Sakura tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut tergelak kala sahabatnya itu mulai menunjukkan sifat jahilnya.

"A-Sa-Sakura-san?" Shion memanggil Sakura dengan nada kecil. Ia memandang takut-takut kedua laki-laki itu. "Pe-pesawatnya sebentar lagi berangkat…" katanya. Seolah tersadar kedua lelaki dewasa itu menghentikan kegiatan kekanakan mereka dan melihat jam masing-masing. Suara panggilan bergema di seluruh bandara, ketiga orang itu kemudian berlarian tunggang langgang menuju pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi.

.

.

Ia pandangi awan-awan putih itu dengan bosan. Di sampingnya, sosok dengan rambut merah muda tengah tertidur lelap sejak tadi. Ia mengulum senyum lembut, jemari lentiknya terangkat menyibak helai merah muda yang menutupi wajah rupawan lelaki itu. ia kembali tersenyum sendu, tanpa ia sadari air mata terjun dari sepasang iris violetnya yang tertutupi kacamata berframe coklat itu.

_Aku mencintaimu… Sakura-san…_

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

Thanks for reviewer in the chap 4 (gomen ga bisa balas satu-satu)

Hina chan, **lawliet uzumakie, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, magenta-alleth**, mako-chan**, Moku-chan, livylaval**, Sasusaku 4ever.

Sign, Pink Uchiha


End file.
